Todo por un chocolate
by Nanis kpop star
Summary: Si no te arriesgas no sabrás lo que es la aventura. Eso siente Kurt al saber que su compañero de clase le gusta el chocolate. ¿que hará Kurt Hummel con Sebastian Smythe?


**Pido perdón por el tiempo que me he tardado en actualizar** _tocando el fondo de tu corazón_ **así que esta historia es un pequeño regalo. Hace poco se me ocurrió esta historia, pero por cosas del destino pensaba no escribirla pero pues ya me anime a escribirla.**

 **Este es mi primer one-shot así que por más que quiera continuación no va a ser posible ya que la historia es de verdad muy corta y aunque no lo quieran no tiene final feliz.**

 **Se cambiaran algunos datos como la edad de Quinn y el comportamiento de Sebastian**

 **Es un Kurtbastian ya que me gusta esa pareja al igual que el Klaine son de mis parejas favoritas así que por el momento dejo que disfruten la historia.**

 **Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la historia**

 **Bueno ahora sin mas preámbulos que empiece la historia.**

Kurt se encontraba en la oficina del director revisando que todos sus papeles estuvieran en el folder, porque Kurt Hummel dentro de poco seria un chico que dejaría la escuela, en frente de el se encontraba el director que lo miraba con una mezcla de decepción y esperanza. Decepción lo entendía pero que lo mirara con esperanza era un poco raro ya que no se esperaba esa reacción del director, después de todos los días que falto a la escuela debía de darse por vencido el querido director de que desechara la idea de dejar la escuela.

Para Kurt era muy difícil dejar la escuela que la vio subir y a la vez bajar de donde estaba ya que gracias a ese lugar había conocido lo que significaba "un amante" O en su caso un revolcón.

–Bien señor Hummel ya está todo listo, lo único que tiene que hacer es firmar este documento y estará fuera de la institución. Si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Dejara la escuela por problemas económicos y son personales?

–Con todo respeto director no tengo necesidad de responder algo personal, Así que si me permite me retiro.

–Señor Hummel no era mi intensión incomodarlo solo es un protocolo de la escuela así que no es necesidad de que se enoje.

–No se preocupe director es mi culpa por reaccionar de ese modo ahora si me retiro.

–Que tenga una vida plena señor Hummel y ojala y este tiempo haya aprendido algo importante en la escuela.

–Claro que aprendí algo en esta institución director... –el director se le quedo viendo raro ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta –lo que aprendí de ella es a no dejar que nadie más me diga te divertirás si para luego te rompen el corazón, lo que también le quiero decir señor director es que gracias a usted también conocí lo que es el dolor así que sin más por decir me voy.

El director solo se le quedo viendo a los ojos pensando si estaba mal lo que había oído de aquel chico que siempre fue callado y no decía nada en contra de nadie pero como dicen en otros lugares las apariencias engañan.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era huir inmediatamente de ese lugar, escapar de ese lugar que le traían tantos recuerdos, tanto amargos como dulces y todo eso con ese maravilloso hombre que conoció en ese lugar.

El último lugar que quería ver una última vez antes de irse era (aunque nadie lo creería posible que había hecho) era el baño. Ese baño que era testigo de muchas travesuras muchas veces. Kurt entro al baño para ser más específico en el que muchas veces se escaparon del salón para relajarse por unos minutos de las pesadas clases.

Se dejo llevar por los recuerdos, cuando Sebastian por primera vez le había dicho que lo deseaba estando en el salón, recordó cuando entraron al baño, percatándose primero de que no había nadie que los escuchara para después pasar al momento de olvidarse de todo por completo.

Sin que se diera cuenta una lagrima traicionera apareció sobre su mejilla, se la limpio y con todo el dolor salió del baño.

Esa era la última vez que estaría en esos pasillos, en la dirección escuchando a su querido director que una vez "los había visto" infraganti.

–Tantos bellos recuerdos –dijo al aire ya que nadie le iba a oír como se quejaba por su mala suerte y por tan cabezota que había sido con el mismo.

Iba saliendo del edificio de su escuela, se puso sus audífonos y empezó a caminar, ese largo camino que lo llevaba de la escuela a su parada de autobús donde en medio del camino es donde el está trabajando, Kurt lo sabe ya que siempre Sebastian hablaba de todo y dijo una vez donde trabajaba todos los del salón se sorprendieron de que trabajara tan cerca de la escuela. Así que sin que lo pudiera evitar volteo a donde sabía que trabajaba "su amado". Que cruel era la vida con el sobre todo porque solo en su mente Sebastian fuera su amado y en la vida real no lo fuera.

Cuando vio de nuevo al edificio donde trabajaba Sebastian se dio cuenta que este iba saliendo del edificio riendo de un chiste que probablemente había dicho uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, se le quedo viendo un rato más hasta que desistió o pensó el que era buen momento para irse de ese lugar sin dejar nada más que su destrozado corazón.

–Adiós Sebastian que seas feliz con tu novio o con quien tú quieras pero deseo que seas feliz donde quiera que estés, yo viviré recordándote todos los días de mi vida y seré feliz con otra persona que no eres tu.

Cuando iba en su autobús recordó como había iniciado todo y solo de pensar como inicio se sintió feliz y en paz ya que también gracias a el había logrado una fantasía y lo había cumplido de maravilla.

 **Flashback**

Kurt era un chico de la universidad, era callado estaba estudiando psicología, hace unos meses atrás había iniciado todo porque su madre le había dicho que tenía que estudiar así que al no encontrar otra carrera que le gustara tuvo que meterse en psicología.

Al principio fue difícil para Kurt ya que no sabía nada de los autores de los que se hablaban pero como fue pasando el tiempo fue más fácil para el.

Cuando inicio pensó que iba a encontrarse muchos compañeros para compartir las clases, compartir inclusive algunas cosas de sus vidas, pero no fue así, ya que la misma escuela no tomaba en serio la carrera de psicología solo por esa razón no asistieron tantos alumnos a las clases de psicología.

Durante el primer semestre Kurt vio como sus pocos compañeros se daban por vencidos, o simplemente dejaron de ir nunca se despidieron de ellos nunca supieron la verdadera razón. Para el término del primer semestre quedaron solo 3 alumnos incluido Kurt junto con otros compañeros: Sebastian Smythe y Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry era una chica de 26 años ella era la más risueña de la clase se llevaba bien con Sebastian y Kurt trabajaba en el área de administración de una compañía (nombre desconocido) y hasta ese momento era la mayor de la clase.

Sebastian era el jefe de grupo su edad era 23 años desde que era adolescente deseo estudiar psicología una vez lo intento en una de las mejores escuelas pero no se quedó, después de un tiempo busco diferentes escuelas hasta que encontró una escuela que le gusto y fue donde se quedó.

Hasta el último era Kurt que era lo contrario de Rachel muy de vez en cuando aportaba cosas en la clase el era menor que todos de 22 años, ponía atención en las clases y se esforzaba en todas, le daba pena estar en frente de todos cuando hacia una exposición se ponía nervioso y no podía.

Todo hubiera sido igual hasta que en segundo semestre se unieron dos chicos más, una era Quinn Fabray y el otro era Blaine Anderson.

Quinn Fabray de 39 años ella era la mayor de toda la clase con dos hijos uno de ellos estudiaba en la misma escuela que su mamá, ella trabajaba para el gobierno entregando casas con descuentos que nos les afectara a las personas que quisieran una. Antes de meterse a estudiar ella antes estudio teatro así que a ella se le hacía fácil desenvolverse con sus otros compañeros

El ultimo era Blaine Anderson su edad era la misma que Kurt un chico que por su apariencia daba un poco de miedo pero una vez que lo conocías te caía bien, era igual de risueño que Rachel hacia lo quisiera y hacia comentarios un poco duros respecto a temas que daban en clases, pero aun así era un buen chico.

Kurt algunas veces no lo soportaba ya que se le hacía muy pesado, los demás compañeros bromeando decían que eran pareja Kurt lo negaba diciendo un montón de veces que eso no era posible que el no sentía eso por Blaine.

Cuando un buen día uno de los protagonistas de esta historia llevo chocolates a la clase aquí empieza la verdadera historia.

Kurt llego un poco tarde todo porque su mamá le pidió un último favor antes de que se fuera a la escuela por esa razón había llegado tarde. En el cambio de profesor a Kurt se le antojo un chocolate y lo compro, ya cuando todos los compañeros esperaban en el salón al profesor que daría clases el castaño saco su chocolate y lo empezó a comer todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Sebastian.

Sebastian se dio cuenta como comía el chocolate el castaño y justo en ese momento se le ocurrió un plan para que Kurt estuviera entre sus piernas, era una fascinación para el chico ver como el castaño comía el chocolate, ya se estaba imaginando todo lo que podía hacer con esa boquita. Tanto era su fantasía que no se dio cuenta cuando el profesor había entrado y casi inmediatamente daba un trabajo

–Vayan al museo y para asegurarme que fueron entregaran una cuartilla diciendo todo lo que vieron en el museo y para asegurarme que si fueron, necesito que peguen el boleto en el ensayo que me van a entregar –después de esas palabras el profesor dio su clase normal. Al término de la clase estaban los cinco platicando cuando se irían al museo todos juntos, inmediatamente Blaine dijo que iría solo.

En la semana que siguió Quinn, Rachel, Sebastian y Kurt se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al museo, así fue como Kurt y Sebastian habían ido solos al museo ya que los demás compañeros iban a ir por su cuenta y ellos como no querían ir solos decidieron ir juntos.

Sebastian no dejaba de mirarle el trasero al castaño se le estaba haciendo difícil para el concentrarse con semejante imagen frente a el por eso caminaba casi siempre atrás de Kurt.

Después de ese fin de semana a Sebastian se le ocurrió un plan para tener al castaño justo como lo quería, tal vez estaba mal al hacer eso ya que el tenia novio y no era bueno lo que estaba pensando pero de verdad se le antojaba hacer cosas traviesas con ese castaño.

Así que la semana pasó y Sebastian estaba nervioso había visto a Kurt muchas veces, no es que lo estuviera vigilando ni nada solo lo estaba viendo.

Su plan lo iba a poner en marcha el día de hoy ya que Kurt compraba ese día chocolate

Empezó por:

–¿Me das chocolate?

Asi empezó su juego con el castaño, primero empezó con un toque en las costillas luego en el cuello todo esto para encontrarle un punto débil al castaño de que tuviera cosquillas, pero el castaño no tenía cosquillas, después de un tiempo el castaño le siguió el juego lamentablemente el si tenía cosquillas, Kurt lo agarraba desprevenido y eso algunas veces le encantaba ya que sabía que el plan iba mejor que nunca.

Casi de inmediato empezaron las pláticas sobre lugares que podían tener cosquillas todo esto en el salón, algunas veces en sus casas, el castaño estaba contento hasta que Sebastian le dijo algo que le cambio la vida.

Sebastian= "Algún día encontrare tu punto débil Hummel"

Kurt= "Yo no tengo puntos débiles Smythe"

Sebastian= "Eso no lo sabes, de seguro si tienes puntos débiles pero se vería muy raro hacerte cosquillas donde pienso que tienes cosquillas"

Kurt en ese momento pensó que Sebastian estaba loco al decirle eso pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, el también podía jugar a lo que jugaba Sebastian

Kurt= "Por suerte estamos en el salón y no puedes"

Sebastian estaba seguro que dentro de poco ya tendría a Kurt y seguiría con lo mismo. Kurt dejo de contestar pero porque estaba camino a su casa y seria raro que lo vieran riéndose solo en el autobús asi que llegando a casa le contesto a Sebastian.

Sebastian= "Encontremos un lugar donde nadie nos vea para que pueda hacerte cosquillas sin que nadie nos vea.

Kurt= "¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?"

Sebastian= "Seria una gran idea"

Kurt= "Lo pensare ya me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana en clase Sebastian"

A la mañana siguiente Kurt despertó y vio un mensaje de Sebastian, cuando lo leyó casi se cae de la cama.

Sebastian= "Descansa Kurt y es en serio cuando te dije sobre el lugar así será para encontrarte cosquillas sin que se vea raro"

Kurt se quedó viendo el mensaje para ver si era cierto lo que había puesto Sebastian pero que le pasaba a este chico acaso lo quería matar de un infarto, pero esto no se podía quedar así. Kurt iba hacer que Sebastian se muriera de un infarto.

Kurt= "Vale ¿Qué día puedes tu?

En cuanto Sebastian leyó la respuesta casi grita de la emoción como lo iba diciendo el plan iba mejor que nunca, así que no tardó en responder.

Sebastian= "Este fin de semana y vas a decir que serán otras cosas pero como dijo la profesora son estereotipos no vamos haya para lo que piensas solo son unas cuantas cosquillas.

Kurt = "Ya dime Sebastian ¿Qué se te está ocurriendo?"

Sebastian= "Vamos a un hotel y en ese lugar encontrare tus puntos débiles y nadie te podrá salvar porque soy malo muajaja"

Kurt = "Vale dices esta fin de semana"

Sebastian= "Así es encontrémonos en… Mejor dime tu ¿Dónde? Y a ¿Qué hora?

Kurt= "El domingo a las 2 en el metro al inicio de la estación"

Toda esta conversación se llevó a cabo durante la tarde hasta después de la escuela, cabe mencionar que Kurt estaba interesado, pensando el ¿Por qué? Del cambio tan repentino de Sebastian pero estaba seguro que lo iba a averiguar y lo que averiguara le iba a gustar.

Así llegó el sábado y Kurt seguía siendo fanático a los chocolates así que ese día iría a comprar chocolates. Aparte de que el quería chocolate, "descubrió" que a Sebastian le gustaba también el chocolate así que también iba de encargo a comprar chocolate para Sebastian y también para el.

Por eso en ese momento se encontraba de camino para comprarlos. En el camino recibió un mensaje de Sebastian.

Sebastian= "Mañana nadie te salvara así que cuida bien esas orejas que mañana serán mías"

Kurt= "El que hayas encontrado un "punto débil" no quiere decir que es tuyo no seas bobo Sebastian. Deja de molestar voy en camino para comprar el chocolate"

Sebastian= "Mmmm chocolate es delicioso pero ¿Quieres que te de un consejo Kurt?"

Sebastian esperaba que después de esto Kurt no se molestara de lo próximo que iba a decir.

Kurt= "¿Cuál es tu consejo?"

Sebastian= "Ojala y no te molestes ¿De acuerdo?"

Kurt= "Vale aunque no entiendo porque dices eso pero está bien no me enojare por el consejo".

Sebastian= "Bueno si combinas el chocolate con el sexo es mucho muy rico más placentero".

Kurt= "¿De verdad? ¿Tu ya lo has probado Sebastian?"

Esa pregunta de verdad que Sebastian no se lo esperaba, esperaba que Kurt fuera más tranquilo pero parece que se equivocó.

Sebastian= "Si ya lo probé por eso te digo que es muy placentero se siente maravilloso"

Kurt= "¿Recuerdas la fantasía que te dije ya hace tiempo?"

Sebastian estaba haciendo memoria tratando de acordarse de lo que le estaba hablando Kurt pero realmente no se acordaba. Lo que si se acordaba era que estaba implicados tres personas… no podía ser posible o si. Bueno debía de pensar que era eso.

Sebastian= "¿Lo del trio?"

Kurt= "Si"

Tranquilízate Sebastian estas en el trabajo ya en casa o tal vez mañana puedas aprovechar todo lo que te está diciendo este chico.

Sebastian= "Bueno y ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?"

Kurt= "Cumplir dos fantasías contigo"

Sebastian= "Bueno pero primero tenemos que encontrar con quien hacerlo y después ya veremos"

Kurt= "¿Estarías dispuesto a realizar la fantasía conmigo?

Sebastian= "Aquí la pregunta es ¿Estás dispuesto tu a realizarlas conmigo?

Kurt se quedó un momento pensando, pensando si era conveniente responder eso, o simplemente quedarse callado. El no era así, no era de los que eran de una noche, el estaba buscando a alguien con quien compartir muchas cosas hermosas, con quien pasar no solo un día de diversión sino muchas noches y Sebastian no estaba entre sus planes número uno: el tenia novio y eso lo sabía porque en su perfil había muchas fotografías de su novio y el, y segundo lugar el quería pero a la vez no quería hacer cometer el grave error de sufrir dañado, pero y entonces porque no solo lo aprovechaba y listo.

Kurt= "Por supuesto que estoy dispuesto y cambiemos algo por mucho mejor, en primero hagamos lo de las cosquillas y después realicemos la fantasía"

Sebastian estaba mudo de la impresión no sabía que responder, Hummel le había cambiado el juego, pero algo dentro de el lo agradecía ya que eso demostraba que Kurt no era lo que todos pensaban que era y era el quien tendría el honor de conocer a un Kurt totalmente diferente.

Sebastian= "Esta bien veámonos el domingo ósea mañana pero ten en cuenta que puede pasar más que unas simples cosquillas puede pasar algo más ¿Estas consiente de eso?

Kurt= "Por supuesto, yo llevo mañana el chocolate y lo vamos a disfrutar".

Para esto Kurt ya había llegado al lugar donde vendían los chocolates solo tenía que caminar unas cuantas calles más para llegar al fin a su destino. Lamentablemente su suerte no estaba de su lado ya que no había de los chocolates que le había prometido a Sebastian así que le envió un mensaje.

Kurt= "No hay de los chocolates que suelo llevar a la escuela, ¿Se te antojan otros?"

Casi de inmediato llego la respuesta de Sebastian

Sebastian= "No importa compra otro al fin de cuentas es chocolate. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te gusta estar? Arriba o abajo".

Kurt lo pensó un momento en su anterior relación el había sido pasivo y le había encantado aunque pensando mejor Sebastian y el no estaban en una relación. De lo que si estaba seguro que quería seguir siendo pasivo porque también por una parte no se sentía seguro siendo activo porque realmente no sabía si iba a lastimar a la persona con quien estuviera.

Kurt= "Mejor veamos el domingo de acuerdo. Nos ponemos de acuerdo ese día como será. ¿Alguna fantasía que quieras cumplir?".

En cuanto Sebastian leyó lo que le había puesto Kurt su cuerpo reacciono imaginándose a un Kurt vestido con un pantalón totalmente apretado ya que se le notaria más su hermoso trasero y después se imaginó a un Kurt totalmente desnudo bajo el rogando, pidiendo por más rogando que no parara.

–Tranquilo Sebastian estas en el trabajo, no dejes que te controle, contrólalo tu, ya tendrás tu recompensa mañana.

Sebastian= "Pues si hay una cosa que me gusta".

Kurt= "Dímela".

Sebastian= "Me gustaría que te vistieras con el pantalón que más te apriete, quiero verte llegar con ese pantalón ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi Kurt?"

Para Kurt eso no sería una decisión difícil de cumplir, ya que gracias a Sebastian iba a cumplir una de sus tantas fantasías.

Kurt= "Claro que si Sebastian porque gracias a ti voy a cumplir una de mis fantasías así que no sería justo que tu me cumplas y yo no".

Sebastian= "¿De verdad Kurt? Muchas gracias me acabas de hacer el día y sobre todo mañana será mucho muy placentero".

Kurt= "Bueno Sebastian entonces nos vemos mañana en el metro a las 2:00 pm"

Sebastian= "Para que sea más tiempo de disfrutar porque mejor nos vemos a la 1".

Kurt= "Tienes razón, entonces nos vemos mañana a la 1 en el metro. Te cuidas Sebastian.

Sebastian= "Igual Kurt te cuidas y nos vemos mañana".

Cabe mencionar que Kurt estaba nervioso mucho muy nervioso, no sabía lo que realmente pensaba Sebastian pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que lo iba a averiguar mañana, sabría como seria Sebastian en la cama.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se levantó temprano ya que tendría que hacer muchas cosas ese día como ir por el chocolate, buscar el pantalón que sería para la ocasión y prepararse para ese día.

–¿A dónde vas? –lamentablemente Kurt no le podía decir a su hermano que iba a salir y cumplir una fantasía con un compañero de la escuela. Así que piensa Kurt.

–Voy hacer lo de mi proyecto de la escuela ya que dentro de poco lo tenemos que entregar–(lo lamento hermano pero no debes saber mis actividades algún día te pasara lo mismo y no me querrás decir de eso estoy seguro) pensó Kurt sacando el pantalón dejándolo sobre la cama con lo que se iba a ir y metiéndose de inmediato al baño.

–¿Regresas temprano?

–Si ya casi tenemos todo así que no va hacer un gran problema de mientras que no estoy no se te olvide comer.

–Vale entonces no llegues tarde.

Kurt ya no le respondió a su hermano ya que no oyó lo que le dijo ya que había abierto la llave y de inmediato se metió.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Ya quedaba poco tiempo y ya había recibido un mensaje de Sebastian que le decía ya casi llegaba a donde se iban a ver.

Después de meter algunas cosas en su mochila salió de la casa y se fue al metro donde ya estaba Sebastian. En cuanto se vieron se recibieron con un abrazo, después de que se separaron fue Sebastian quien hablo primero.

–Pensé que no vendrías

–Bueno pues ya estoy aquí así que ya no te debes preocupar así que vamos que tenemos cosas que hacer.

En el camino estuvieron jugando platicando un poco de todo. Sebastian le confesó que había dicho que iba a salir para el trabajo de la escuela los dos se rieron cuando Kurt dijo que había dicho lo mismo.

–Te ves bien con el pantalón por cierto cuando llegaste me sorprendí, de verdad muchas gracias.

–No, soy yo quien debe decir ya que gracias a ti cumpliré una de mis fantasías.

Sabastian no sabía que decir, en ese momento se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que llegaran a su destino.

–Vamos en la siguiente bajamos –tanto Sebastian como Kurt se les hizo difícil salir ya que había mucha gente al final lograron casi aventando a la gente para poder salir a tiempo.

Salieron del metro y Sebastian fue guiando a Kurt al hotel donde iban a estar. En el camino compraron lo que les hacía falta como por ejemplo lubricante, condones y agua.

El castaño en todo el camino estuvo nervioso ya que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ya no se sentía tan confiado como lo había estado hasta hace poco tiempo. Se puso más nervioso cuando entraron al hotel y Kurt se separó un poco para verlo mejor fue cuando Sebastian le hablo y le dijo que ya tenían la habitación, así que con nervios Kurt lo siguió cuando entro se sorprendió de la habitación era chica pero acogedora. Dejo la mochila en la cama y se fue al baño. En el baño Kurt se mojó la cara y respiro profundo para el era muy difícil hacer lo que vendría a continuación.

–Vamos Kurt tu puedes no es tan difícil de hacer solo tienes que dejarte llevar Sebastian sabe como hacerlo no le temas a lo nuevo, experimenta cosas nuevas y solo déjate llevar.

Con mucha timidez abrió la puerta y se acercó a Sebastian

–Bueno ¿Qué hacemos primero? –con eso estaba seguro que demuestra que estaba sumamente nervioso.

–Bueno primero es encontrar el punto débil del otro.

Después de eso fue la perdición para Kurt ya que al sentir los labios de Sebastian sobre sus propios labios fue una sensación increíble. Después de ese beso se sintió más seguro ya que por propia decisión bajo sus labios al cuello de Sebastian saboreándolo donde escucho un gemido por parte de Sebastian.

De la desesperación de querer ver a Sebastian tiro hacia arriba para quitarle primero su camisa que tenía muchos botones así que opto por romper los botones para saborear el torso de Sebastian, llego a los botones rosa de Sebastian y empezó a saborear primero el derecho y cuando vio que estaba erguido se fue con el otro, mientras que Sebastian solo soltaba gemidos dejándose llevar por la boca traviesa de Kurt.

Después de estar satisfecho con su trabajo Kurt se separó para poder abrir el botón del pantalón de Sebastian todo esto mirando a Sebastian a los ojos, por su parte Sebastian estaba sorprendido de que Kurt se viera tan tranquilo pero que a los ojos de Sebastian fuera otro.

Pero Sebastian también quería darle placer al castaño así que abrió la cremallera del pantalón de Kurt para poder tocar su miembro haciendo que el castaño echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

–¿Cómo quieres que te toque Kurt? ¿Quieres que te pruebe?

–Si Sebastian pruébame –al oír eso lo que pudo hacer fue abrir el botón y luego la cremallera del pantalón de Kurt y bajárselo hasta las rodillas, donde el castaño después ayudo para quitárselo completamente

Sin separarse de los labios de Kurt lo fue llevando a la cama donde Kurt cayo con una sonrisa, se apoyó en los codos para ver como se desnudaba Sebastian y después de que se sacó el excelente bóxer café que llevaba se sorprendió de lo que vio se maravilló, lo que vio fue el grandioso miembro de Sebastian erguido en toda su potencia.

Al ver que Kurt no le quitaba la vista de encima Sebastian se acercó a Kurt y lo beso, un beso que los dos disfrutaron, poco a poco Sebastian fue bajando por el torso de Kurt y vio sus dos botones rosas que probo, los mordió y los disfruto. Cuando estuvo satisfecho fue bajando hasta que llego al miembro de Kurt y le quito el bóxer que aun llevaba puesto lo aventó lejos inmediatamente se llevó el miembro de Kurt a la boca donde la saboreo como si se tratara de un maravilloso dulce.

Por su parte Kurt no dejaba de gemir al sentir en su miembro la boca traviesa de Sebastian la cual se sentía maravilloso, se agarraba fuerte a la sabanas, (por todos los dioses Sebastian es fascinante en la cama y sobre todo su boca) pensó Kurt. Después de un rato se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba seguro que si los abría se correría sin poder evitarlo al ver el trabajo que estaba haciendo Sebastian.

–Abre los ojos Kurt, quiero ver esos ojos tuyos

Kurt hizo caso de lo que le dijo Sebastian y sin poder evitarlo se corrió en la boca de Sebastian, pero Sebastian no estaba satisfecho estaba dispuesto a hacer suyo a Kurt muchas veces ese día pero sobre todo estaba dispuesto a escuchar esos increíbles gemidos que salían de la boca de Kurt, así que sin darle tregua a Kurt lo puso en cuatro e inmediatamente empezó a darle un beso negro.

Kurt al sentir la lengua de Sebastian en su culo se sintió morir era una sensación increíble, se sentía maravilloso y su miembro antes flácido, volvía a estar en su máxima potencia.

–¿Te gusta? Y eso que apenas comienza.

–Me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo, pero Sebastian apresúrate… ya te quiero dentro –al oír eso Sebastian siguió con su trabajo en el culo de Kurt.

La lengua de Sebastian estaba probando a Kurt y aunque no lo viera el castaño lo estaba disfrutando, sin duda lo volvería hacer con Kurt.

Kurt estaba tan mareado de tanto placer que se sorprendió cuando dejo de sentir la lengua de Sebastian, volteo la cabeza y vio que Sebastian regresaba con el lubricante ya abierto, al pensar en lo siguiente que vendría a continuación soltó un gemido.

–Tranquilo Kurt que ya empieza lo bueno –dijo Sebastian sonriéndole a Kurt que veía aun como Sebastian metía dos dedos en el lubricante y los sacaba llenos de el contenido.

–Esto dolerá solo un poco.

–¿Crees que no lo he hecho antes? –dijo Kurt viendo como se acercaba Sebastian y se ponía atrás de el.

–Lo digo porque mi amiguito te va a doler mucho, solo es precaución –Kurt iba a replicarle pero ya no pudo porque Sebastian había metido un dedo en su entrada. En ese momento se sentía morir ya que llevaba tiempo sin tener intimidad con nadie.

Para Sebastian se le estaba haciendo difícil controlarse por los sonidos que hacía Kurt lo que el quería ya de una vez era estar dentro de Kurt. Después de un tiempo metió el segundo dedo, Kurt por su parte lo que podía hacer en este momento era agarrarse fuerte de las sabanas ya que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era más placentero que doloroso, Sebastian en primera tenía una lengua maravillosa y en segundo tenía unos dedos que hacía querer desmayarse. Estaba tan metido en el maravilloso placer que no sintió cuando Sebastian le metía el tercer dedo, grito de placer cuando sintió que Sebastian le daba en su próstata.

–Lo encontré –dijo Sebastian atrás de Kurt susurrándole muy cerca del oído con una voz sensual que hizo que el cuerpo de Kurt temblara de emoción al imaginarse como sería tener el miembro de Sebastian dentro de el.

–Por favor Sebastian entra... –Kurt estaba desesperado lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era sentir como su cuerpo se entregaba por completo a los dedos de Sebastian por eso estaba se estaba desesperando de que Sebastian no hiciera caso de lo que decía.

–Aguanta Kurt que viene lo bueno

–Pues si viene lo bueno ya lo quiero de una vez, así que entra de una buena vez Smythe.

Sebastian después de escuchar eso saco los dedos de la entrada de Kurt y una sonrisa se le formo al escuchar como se quejaba Kurt al momento de que saco sus dedos. Se dirigió a su bolsa donde sabía que tenía los condones abrió uno y de inmediato se lo coloco. Le dio otro beso a la entrada del castaño y escucho como Kurt gemía, esos sonidos lo estaban volviendo loco solo dentro de poco tendría a Kurt siendo más ruidoso.

Volteo a Kurt para que lo viera a los ojos cuando se unieran en uno solo, subió las piernas del castaño a sus hombros y entro de una sola estocada, escucho como Kurt se quejó al momento, lo distrajo con besos en los labios, Kurt lo recibió de buen gusto, dejo que Sebastian mordiera solo un poco sus labios, dejo que la lengua de Sebastian entrara en contacto con su lengua, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Sebastian el castaño empezó a moverse indicando a Sebastian que estaba listo para más acción en ese día.

Los movimientos y sonidos que estaba haciendo Kurt era una tortura para Sebastian, poco a poco en la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de los dos chicos, con el sudor de los 2 cuerpos se escuchaba como chocaban las 2 pieles. El castaño recibió los besos de Sebastian como si fuera el propio oxigenó

En un momento dado Sebastian cambio de posición dejando a Kurt arriba de el dejando que el castaño siguiera su propio ritmo, ver como el miembro de Kurt revotaba en su vientre era una imagen digna de ver, digna de que se le grabara en su memoria.

Kurt no podía más toda esa pasión, el fuego que sentía, la lujuria que sentía en su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco, dentro de poco acabaría, Sebastian lo sintió, sintió que dentro de poco terminaría esa aventura, pero aún le quedaba una cosa más que hacer con Kurt. Acabo dentro de Kurt y el castaño acabo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos estaban agotados pero felices. Después de un rato Sebastian se levantó para quitarse el condón, cuando regreso vio a Kurt sonriéndole en medio de la cama, en todo su esplendor, estaba confundido nunca pensó que ese chico que se viera tan tranquilo en la cama fuera de otra manera.

–Me sorprendiste Kurt, nunca pensé que fueras de esa manera –dijo Sebastian acostándose al lado de Kurt.

–¿De que manera Sebastian? –pregunto Kurt confundido por lo dicho por su amigo.

–Que fueras tan bueno en la cama –se levantó para tomar agua y le paso su botella a Kurt.

–Bueno ya ves que dicen por ahí de que las apariencias engañan –dijo Kurt dándole un sorbo a su agua, después dejo su botella en la mesita al lado de la cama y se levanto para darse un baño rápido, todo eso ante la mirada de Sebatian que se le quedo viendo el trasero al castaño.

Cuando salió del baño vio a Sebastian sentado en la cama, cuando vio su cuerpo desnudo se le volvió antojar tenerlo solo para el aunque solo por este día, saco el chocolate líquido que tenía en su mochila lo abrió, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Sebastian. Agarro un poco y sin darle tregua a Sebastian se lo aplico a su amigo y de inmediato se lo metió a su boca, Sebastian dio un respingo cuando sintió la lengua del castaño, todo eso se sentía increíble ya le habían hecho antes una mamada antes, pero con chocolate se sentía diferente, ver desaparecer su miembro en la boca del castaño era muy bueno,

El castaño estaba dando lo mejor de el, esto era nuevo para el, el sabor del chocolate combinado con el sabor del miembro de Sebastian era nuevo.

No podía pensar en otra cosa solo sentir la lengua del castaño, dentro de poco iba a terminar, le agarro el cabello al castaño indicándole que ya iba a terminar en igual de quitarse lo hizo más rápido, sintió como salía la semilla de Sebastian y se la trago todo. Sebastian termino exhausto, feliz satisfecho eso era nuevo para el, Kurt se dirigió a los labios de Sebastian, se estaba volviendo adicto a los besos de su amigo.

Sebastian decidió que su amigo tenía que saber lo que se sentía que te hicieran una mamada con chocolate así que cambio los lugares con Kurt, el castaño sospechaba lo que su amigo quería hacer sin poder evitarlo Kurt jr volvió a despertar, Sebastian regreso con un poco de chocolate en las manos y lo embarro en el miembro de su amigo y de inmediato probo el sabor del miembro del castaño.

Basto solo unos cuantos segundos para que el castaño se retorciera por el placer que sentía en ese momento, rogaba a su amigo que no parara, que continuara, se sentía en el paraíso la sentir a su mejor amigo. Sebastian lo estaba llevando a los límites de su cordura, lo sentía estaba cerca, estaba a punto de acabar y lo sintió, se derramo en la boca de Sebastian este lo trago a gusto.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

 **Fin del** **Flashback**

Ese día para Kurt fue único, fue mágico, no se había sentido tan cansado después del sexo en mucho tiempo y eso lo sorprendió después de probar con el chocolate volvieron a hacerlo esta vez con más pasión, con menos miedo, más aventurados.

Como todo lo bueno tenía que llegar su fin y esa fue una llamada para Sebastian, Kurt al principio pensaba que era verdad, pero en este momento se dio cuenta que era una excusa para que terminaran lo que habían empezado.

Dejo la escuela con una sonrisa en los labios y empezó a pensar en lo que haría a continuación, llevándose con la sorpresa que le gustaría ser pastelero porque le gustaban los pasteles, quería probar diferentes formas de hace pasteles, diferentes sabores para los pasteles.

En todo ese tiempo no dejaba de pensar en Sebastian, en lo que habían hecho en los baños de la escuela, de solo pensarlo le salía una sonrisa boba en los labios.

 **Flashback**

Después de aquel día el castaño pensaba que Sebastian iba a actuar diferente, cuando estuvieran los 2 solos no le iba a hablar, no fue así, cuando llego el día de verse Sebastian actuó como todos los días que se veían.

Antes de que diera la hora de un descanso le envió un mensaje a su celular de Kurt.

Sebastian: te deseo ahora

Kurt: ¿Estas loco? Si estamos en clase

Sebastian: lo se pero te deseo, no es mi culpa que ese pantalón te quede de maravilla.

Kurt: no podemos hacerlo en el salón Sebastian

Sebastian: en el salón no pero en los baños si.

Kurt: eres un pervertido.

Sebastian: anda Kurt, nadie se dará cuenta, ni Blaine, ni Rachel solo nosotros lo sabremos.

Kurt: no Sebastian y es mi última palabra

Sebastian: bueno tu te lo pierdes

Kurt lo pensó mejor, arriesgarse hacer eso en plena escuela era una locura, pero si no te arriesgas no tienes aventuras.

Kurt: está bien acepto, cuando se vayan todos nos escabullimos a los baños.

Casi de inmediato recibió la respuesta de Sebastian.

Sebastian: sabía que querías Kurt, primero voy yo y después vas tú, no te preocupes por los condones y el lubricante yo traigo, te espero en el último.

Kurt: entonces sabías lo que iba a pasar ¿Verdad?

Sebastian: más o menos.

Kurt estaba nervioso, quería que la clase terminara de una vez para estar con Sebastian, era la primera vez que iba hacer eso, al parecer con Sebastian había primera vez en algo nuevo, eso le gusto.

Termino la clase y todos se fueron a estirar las piernas, todos excepto Kurt que se quedó en el salón, nadie vio cuando salió del salón y se metió al baño, le temblaban las piernas, estaba casi sudando. Se metió al último baño y ahí se encontró con Sebastian.

Empezaron a besarse, sus manos tocaban el cuerpo ajeno, es como si hubieran hecho eso muchas veces y sus cuerpos no lo controlaran, sus mentes ya sabían donde tocar para llevar al otro para perder la cordura que le quedaba.

De inmediato los pantalones estorbaron, sabían que no tenían tanto tiempo como cuando estuvieron en el hotel. Sebastian saco de inmediato el lubricante de su pantalón, le puso un poco de lubricante en la entrada del castaño, metió un dedo y luego otro, Kurt estaba soltando algunos gemidos, aunque sabia que no tenia que hace mucho ruido si no quería que los atraparan. Sebastian siguió moviendo sus dedos en la entrada de Kurt, los saco se puso el condón y así como estaba Kurt lo penetro, era una tarea difícil dado el poco espacio del baño, los gemidos un poco ahogados empezaron a oírse, Kurt puso sus piernas alrededor de Sebastian, el chico de inmediato entendió y lo agarro de las piernas, lo penetro hasta que sintió la próstata del otro, sabía que había dado en el blanco Kurt puso los ojos en blanco y vio estrellitas cuando Sebastian dio en su próstata, le robo un último beso y se corrió entre los 2 vientres, Sebastian lo siguió justo cuando sintió que se corría su amigo.

Se salió con cuidado del interior del chico, se sintió cansado pero feliz, se quitó el condón ayudo a Kurt a limpiarse el también se limpió. Ese acto hizo que el corazón de Kurt latiera más, pero lo asocio a la adrenalina de lo que había hecho en el baño de una escuela y que eso estaba mal.

 **Fin del flashback**

Después de eso se repitió la misma escena en el baño, siempre cuidando que nadie los descubriese, para Kurt todo era nuevo, aunque tenía miedo que un día por un descuido alguien los viera.

Del baño siguió algunos salones de la escuela, sobre todo uno que ocuparon cuando hicieron un proyecto de la escuela,

 **Flashback**

Los 2 habían llegado temprano, nadie de sus compañeros había llegado temprano. Rachel había enviado un mensaje diciendo que había mucho tráfico que le tardaría por lo menos 30 minutos llegar y Blaine que estaba consiguiendo unos materiales para el proyecto que no tardaba mucho en llegar.

Así que estaban los 2 poniendo los detalles del proyecto. Cuando de repente a Sebastian se le acerco a Kurt y "sin querer" le toco el miembro a su amigo.

–Realmente lo siento Kurt, no me di cuenta –dijo Sebastian fingiendo sorpresa por lo que había hecho.

Kurt viendo el plan de su amigo, decidió por el momento no hacerle caso, pero tenía una idea y eso ni Sebastian se lo esperaba.

Sebastian vio que Kurt no se sintió ofendido por lo que había hecho, así que hizo lo mismo, esta vez fue el, el sorprendido ya que Kurt había agarrado su miembro sin ningún pudor, sin quitarle la mirada de encima dejo lo que tenía en las manos, se acercó a Sebastian y este dudo un poco en retroceder solo dio un paso atrás.

–¿A dónde crees que vas Sebastian? no era esto lo que querías.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sebastian, se puso de rodillas y sin quitarle la mirada a Sebastian fue abriendo su cremallera, tocándole solo un poco sobre la ropa, para abrirle el botón de su pantalón, Sebastian le latía el corazón era mucho para ser verdad, era imposible que esto le pudiera pasar sobre todo con el chico tímido del salón.

Kurt no tardo en bajarle los pantalones y el bóxer para de inmediato meterse el miembro de Sebastian en su boca, otra vez Sebastian estaba respirando rápido, creía estar soñando porque esto era casi imposible que le sucediera. La boca de su amigo se movía con maestría, sabia en que momento subir o bajar la velocidad, sabía en que momento probar el inicio de Sebastian jr, sabía muchas cosas y esa cara inocente que ponía hacia que se corriera más rápido por eso se sorprendió cuando sintió que se corría justo en la boca del castaño y este se lo tragara todo con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del flashback**

Sus amigos llegaron después de 10 minutos y ellos actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Kurt estaba nervioso de que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Todavía recordaba cuando los descubrieron en el baño después de que tuvieran una de sus sesiones.

 **Flashback**

Cuando estaban en pleno movimiento escucharon voces fuera del baño, no quisieron hacer ningún ruido porque sabían lo que pensarían al ver a dos chicos en el mismo baño, lo malo es que las personas que entraron al baño se dieron cuenta de los 2 pares de zapatos y por más que pelearon para que no abrieran la puerta lograron abrirla. Esas personas eran de la limpieza. Ese día no hablaron con el director porque se había ido de emergencia a otra parte.

No se salvaron del castigo al día siguiente, el director no les grito pero si les dijo que eso estaba prohibido, no les bajaron puntos pero les dijeron que si hacían eso de nuevo quedarían expulsados, el castaño no estaba dispuesto a que lo expulsaran, después de eso no volvieron a tener encuentros en la escuela.

 **Fin del flashback**

Lo malo era que el se enamoraba rápido, no podía controlar de quien se enamoraba y en ese momento sentía algo fuerte por su amigo Sebastian, sabía que su amigo no sentía nada por el y eso le rompía el corazón, así como empezó su aventura con su amigo empezó su fijación por su amigo, tardo más tiempo en dejar de pensar en su amigo que lo que dejaba la escuela.

Eso era porque no se concentraba en las clases por pensar en su amigo, sabía que era tonto al fijarse no concentrarse en las clases, solo pensaba en su amigo Sebastian, en lo que habían pasado en los baños, en los salones y sobre todo en el hotel con el chocolate.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Kurt dejo la carrera de psicología para ser repostero.

Había buscado escuelas de pastelería y se metió a la que más le llamo la atención, que aunque estaba barata le enseñaban muchas cosas.

Cuando termino la escuela, abrió su pastelería, le iba bien, en los tiempos libres iba a más cursos para aprender más cosas. Tenía muchos clientes y algunos ya eran frecuentes. Hasta que un día en su pastelería entro una pareja que reconoció de inmediato a uno de ellos.

Era mas ni menos Sebastian Smythe el chico que hizo que su corazón latiera rápido, al verlo su corazón volvió a latir rápido, todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Sebastian al ver a Kurt se le quedo viendo pero solo fue un instante porque venia acompañado por su prometido y no podía hacer eso en frente de su prometido.

–Bienvenidos a la pastelería Delicias del cielo ¿En que puedo ayudarles? –pregunto alguien detrás de Sebastian El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a Kurt justo en frente de el

–Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hunter y mi prometido Sebastian –Kurt estrecho las manos con los chicos, tomando un poco más de tiempo con Sebastian – si nos gustaría un pastel para nuestra boda, me han comentado que el sabor de los pasteles son buenos –dijo su prometido Hunter.

–Muchas gracias por el alago y pues le daremos el mejor pastel para su boda.

Kurt los guio a su oficina para hablar del diseño del pastel, en todo lo que duro la platica hablo más Hunter que Sebastian, el ultimo estaba sorprendido de lo que había cambiado el castaño, se veía menos nervioso, hablar con la gente se le hacía fácil no como antes que se trababa al hablar, su cabello había cambiado un poco se lo había dejado un poco más largo todo el había cambiado.

Llegaron rápido a un acuerdo y Kurt les dijo que su pastel estaría listo la fecha indicada, les dijo que una persona les llevaría el pastel el día del evento. Eso le alegraba a Kurt porque así evitaba verse de nuevo con Sebastian.

Lo único que le quedaba a Kurt era desearle su felicidad a Sebastian, su aventura había sido divertida, era hora de decirle adiós a Sebastian porque dentro de poco dejaría de ser libre.

Con una última mirada de parte de Sebastian se despidió de Kurt, deseándole toda la suerte, aun sin decirle ni una sola palabra, Kurt respondió con una sonrisa y así como vino Sebastian se fue sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Los dos sabían que no eran hechos para estar juntos, pero lo que vivieron en la escuela se les quedara grabados en sus memorias para siempre.

Gracias a una sola frase Kurt vivió una gran experiencia. Gracias a chocolates vivió una gran aventura.

 **Al fin termine esta hermosa historia, tenía tiempo que estuvo guardada pero es tiempo que este libre, quería compartirlas con ustedes hace ya bastante tiempo.**

 **Dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto la historia para decirme que no les gusto. De antemano digo que es mi primer one-shot, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Arigatou**


End file.
